


New Horizons

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

Cullen has really taken to being in charge, she thinks as she watches him place the lock on his door and turn on her with a look that makes her knees weak. She bites her lip and sets herself down in his chair. She sits as much like a lady as she can manage while her smalls slowly soak themselves. It isn’t fair for one person to be so gorgeous, so appealing, so perfect in every way. The fact that Cullen had originally been hesitant to take the lead is part of what makes it so arousing for her. He’s exploring her in a way he’s never done with anyone else and she’s awakening a desire in him that he had previously never known. She places her hands tightly in her lap, the brief touch a relief and a torment as her lover takes his time walking over to her. Sauntering over to her.   
  
His eyes are sharp as he holds her under his gaze. The hard face he wears is one meant for battle, for the Commander of the Inquisition not the softhearted, gentle man that has found his way into her heart. He stops in front of her, reaches over slowly and she inhales tightly with anticipation. But he grabs the arm of the chair instead of her and yanks it away from the desk. He takes a step back. “Stand up,” he orders. She does. She still has her lip between her teeth. Her hands clench expectantly at her sides. He steps back again and her legs nearly give out from the sheer level of want within her. Cullen points to the space in front of him and Trevelyan eagerly moves into position. He puts his hands on her hips and wheels her around, shoves her back against the bookcase as he traps her with his body. She runs her hands up the front of chest plate, smearing it with her fingerprints with intention that she hasn’t totally admitted to him yet. Sometimes he doesn’t realize and she’ll catch the light tilting off the armor in a certain way that she can read her previous touches. It makes her happy to mark him with subtly. It appeases a possessive streak that she assumes comes from the Circle.   
  
Her hands make their way into his hair, her arms around his neck. She leans up on her toes to kiss him, feels the pressure of the books against her as he presses into her. A silent command. A physical no. She stops but doesn’t take herself off of her toes. Their faces are close enough his breath is ghosting over her lips and she breathes it in greedily. She’s hungry for him. Ravenous. Starving. She needs him and the fact that he’s so close but still not giving her what she wants unravels her. It makes her wetter. He leans in and kisses her so gently, so delicately, so mind-numbingly lovingly that she can scarcely believe this is her life. Her lips tilt to his as he pulls away just enough that she can see the smirk of accomplishment. He knows he has her to the point of begging if he’d just instruct her to speak. He knows that any touch he gives her now will send her spiraling. He knows that he has her right where he wants her; Cullen is a master strategist.   
  
He takes her face in his hand, twines his fingers into her hair behind her ear and rests his thumb across her cheek. He holds her face still as he kisses her again, an onslaught of teeth and tongue. Trevelyan trembles. He chews on her bottom lip, grinds into the very place she so often finds herself doing. It lights her up. The small of her back is awash in a tingling sensation of arousal that travels into the core of her. She gasps into him, squeezing her hands tight behind his head and trying to find an edge of a shelf to hoist herself up on. “You think I’m going to fuck you here?” His tone taunts her. His voice sends waves of liquid need buzzing through her blood His Maker damned voice. She manages a nod.

He lets go of her face and yanks her hands from around his neck. He grips her wrist hard enough that she can feel the pinch of leather on her skin but not hard enough to cause any serious pain. Cullen is good at that. He pulls her and steps out of the way, using her own momentum to bring her up against the desk.  
  
She places her hands on the surface and stands with her back arched slightly. He walks behind her in a half circle and she watches as his eyes teem with admiration. He steps close and she feels the hardness hidden in his pants against her. He puts a hand to the lowest part of her back and the other on her shoulder, eases her down so that she’s bent over. Her fingers grip the opposite edge of the desk in a testing motion. Cullen rubs himself against her backside and she hears the little noises he’s trying to keep to himself. She presses back into him and is rewarded with a low groan. The hand on her back rubs slow, teasing circles. “Do you know what I’m going to do with you?”  
  
“No,” she whines. She tries to rub against him again but he’s widened his stance so his thighs are holding her hips down. He drapes himself over her back, covering her with his bulk, and brings his mouth to her ear.   
  
“I’m…” He hesitates. Trevelyan loves it when he’s in charge and dominating her in the somehow gentle, somehow powerful way that only Cullen can manage. She also loves it when he falters in the bedroom persona that she has helped him craft. Because usually that means something good is coming. Sometimes it’s because he feels he needs to compensate for his temporary weakness. Sometimes the hesitation itself is because he fears to offend her with some request. Always it means that they’re about to indulge in something new. She turns her head enough that she can catch his lips with her tongue, licking him to try and coax the next part of this out. She feels the bob of his throat against her ear as he swallows. “I’m going to fuck you in the ass.”  
  
“Really?” She asks and it’s out of her submissive character so Cullen instinctively separates their bodies. She flips herself over so they can look each other in the eyes. His cheeks and ears are red. His hand working at rubbing away his neck.   
  
“We don’t—“ He begins.   
  
“Don’t we need oil?” She interrupts. Her question makes him lower his hand. He looks uncertain for a heartbeat more as if he expects she’ll rescind her interest. She smiles and tilts her head, leveling him with an encouraging look that she has become rather good at giving.  
  
“I have—“ He tries. Pauses. Starts again. “Dorian gave…” He settles into a mildly conversational tone. “Iron Bull bought some sort of oil that Dorian said didn’t suit him. He, as a joke I’m sure, gave it to me for, he said, if I ever decided to be… adventurous.”  
  
“And you’ve decided?” She feels excitement building in the tips of her toes. She’s never done that before. Cullen’s never suggested anything that she herself hadn’t considered first. He offers her a look of uncertain affirmation. She reaches out and their fingers twine. “I’d like to try it.” A relieved smiled breaks across his face. He laughs nervously. She turns herself back around and lowers her pants. Behind her she feels Cullen’s tentative but eager energy. She hears a thud as his armor hits the floor. The sounds of fabric and leather shuffling against one another and then Cullen wraps his arms around her waist. The hard heat of his cock rests against her cheeks.   
  
“Lay back down,” he instructs as his voice edges back into dominant territory. She does as she’s told. Cullen touches her folds with a finger, slipping up through her slick to toy with the bundle of nerves. She gasps and presses her ass hard against him. “Relax.” He kisses at her neck, along her shoulders. She shivers and eases herself flatter against the desk. She stretches her arms out and waggles her fingers. His free hand roams over her body while he continues to finger her gently. “If you need me to stop just let me know.” She nods. His hand on her back disappears and the one inside her follows shortly after. He steps away and her body misses his heat immediately. She glances over her shoulder after him.   
  
She sees him picking up a jar from the bookcase they had been against earlier and unscrewing the cap. He places it on the edge of the desk and retakes his position behind her. She watches him dip his fingers into the jar and idly she wonders what specifically Dorian found offensive about this oil. She doesn’t get to wonder for long because a moment later she feels the slight pressure of his index finger. She jolts and he places a reassuring hand on her back. She bites her lip. He circles her delicately and then presses, penetrating slowly. She exhales a strangely satisfied huff of air. The noise encourages him and he thrusts slowly in and out, each new entry sending her bones jittering.   
  
He sets his other hand around her hips, swirling his fingers around her clit. She squeaks and rubs against his fingers. Cullen pulls his finger from her ass, gives her a moment, and then enters again with two. She can hear his breathing speeding up and the sound of it makes the tense, strange feeling easier to adjust to. In fact, it isn’t hard at all to adjust. The new sensation coupled with the familiar has her drawn taut. Her stomach is coiled in tight, hot knots of budding pleasure. Cullen works his mouth onto her shoulder, biting and sucking until she can practically feel the love mark forming beneath his mouth. “Say my name,” he rumbles into her shoulder. She nods fervently though she can’t figure out how to make her mouth form the words for a moment.  
  
“C-Cullen,” she stutters. The word pulls the orgasm out of her and she grinds avidly against his stroking fingers. She collapses bonelessly and Cullen moves his fingers to grip her hip while continuing the slow, seeking stretch with the others. “Mmm, it feels nice,” she moans lazily. The feeling isn’t sharp like the pleasure that cuts her from the expert way that Cullen has of fingering her clit. But it’s still good. Very good. “More,” she allows.   
  
“Beg,” he states into her ear. Just the sound of his voice sends her to state where she wants to beg.   
  
“Please, Cullen. Fuck me in the ass.” He shudders against her and pulls his fingers free. He spreads more oil between her cheeks, around her sphincter. Then he adjusts his footing and she feels his head against her. He pushes and she grits her teeth. He pushes harder and she grips the edge of the desk tightly. “Please,” she encourages. He pushes again and she suddenly understands what it means to feel full. She makes a startled sound that gets strangled away and he pulls out a little. He pauses. When she doesn’t object he begins slow, easy thrusts. It hurts but in a good way. In a way that makes it so that telling him to stop seems obscene. The pace quickens gradually. 

  
Cullen’s noises drive her to the brink of madness. He’s a vocal lover under any circumstances. Certainly in comparison to Trevelyan whose noises mostly come at his command. He’s grunting and groaning, each in and each out forcing him to emit a new and delicious noise. She spasms beneath him as the first wave of a slow building orgasm builds. She feels hot, her skin prickling as sweat drops form. Her heart is pulsing liquid fire through her veins. She grips tighter on the edge of the desk. “Be loud,” Cullen demands. Each inward thrust elicits a shout of pleasure from her. Her head spins. She feels like every nerve in her body is melting, flowing, drowning her in sensation.   
  
“Cullen, oh, Cullen!” She thinks she’s screaming but she isn’t sure. The world is hazy around her. Her fingertips are gripping at the desk so hard they feel like they’re on fire. His fingers curl into her hair, yanking back just hard enough to make her shudder as her climax explodes through her. He groans loudly and grinds into her. He brings his chest down on her back and thrusts deep and wild.   
  
“Ah, I’m,” he grunts, “coming.” He lays atop her gasping and panting as Trevelyan feels warmth seeping in her ass. Cullen adjusts and lets his spent dick fall out of her. He lifts himself on shaking arms so that she can roll over. He spreads kisses across her cheeks and nose. “Was that all right?” He asks as he stares lovingly into her eyes. She nuzzles into his shoulder, her chest heaving as her body calms.   
  
“Yes, Cullen, very much so.” She bites her lip. “Cullen?”  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“I think I… burned your desk.”


End file.
